Just a Dream
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: It was just a dream. Quil had chosen Claire. Embry was still alone.


Just a Dream

Summary: It was all a dream. Quil still chose Claire, not him. Embry was still alone.

Note: Okay, so my friend wanted me to clarify. He wished to remane nameless, but he wrote this. He told me he didn't want anyone to know he wrote it, so I said I wrote it, bet then he's like, no, i wrote it. So whatever. Anyway, we technically wrote it together. I came up with the idea and the extra legend, he came up with the details (and that really random mentos and Sprite thing...which he actually did once. I thought that was weird...). Yeah...I don't think you care, but he does. So, on with the story:

* * *

Embry laid down and cried. He couldn't get the picture out of his head. That image of his best friends dead in front of him.

"EMBRY!" a voice yelled. Quil rushed into Embry's room. "Are you okay?" Quil sat down on Embry's bed. Quil knew how graphic Embry's dreams could be, but this was bad, even for him.

"You…and Jake…and my mom…everyone…" Embry whispered. Quil laid his head on Embry's shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm here, don't cry," Quil whispered back. They stayed like that for a while. Embry moved his head to press his lips against Quil's skin.

Quil shot up.

"Sorry," Embry said quickly.

"Um…" was all Quil trusted himself to say. He'd had this urge to…just hold Embry for a while. At least a year. Now this…maybe Embry felt it too…Quil sat down next to Embry. Embry leaned against Quil. Quil kissed the top of his head. Embry looked at Quil. He leaned in slowly afraid Quil would run again. Quil stayed still. They kissed and it was the best thing Embry had ever known. Better than downing a whole liter of Sprite and a whole package of mentos in 5 minutes.

* * *

_He looks so fragile_, Quil thought. He looked down at his boyfriend, who'd fallen asleep next to him on Quil's living room floor. Awake, Embry was anything but fragile.

He was pissed when someone made fun of his friends, particularly Quil.

He was kind when Jake got lovesick over Bella…again…and again…

He was a slight asshole when Jake told them to get a room…and then started kissing Quil…which Quil didn't mind at all…

But for everything Embry was, it wasn't fragile. When push came to shove, Embry could take care of himself.

Quil leaned over to kiss Embry's cheek.

"I didn't do it, it was Quil!" Embry yelped, shooting up.

"Thanks buddy," Quil said wryly.

"Sorry, reflex. Hey, what time is it?" Embry asked. Quil looked at his DVD player.

"Midnight."

"Midnight! I've gotta get home, my mom's gonna kill me!" Embry yelled, scrambling up. "Where's my basketball?"

"Outside. I don't get why you always bring it, we never use it," Quil pointed out.

"It's the principal of the thing," Embry answered, running outside. Quil waited by the door. A few minutes later Embry came to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Quil said.

"Bye," Embry said, reaching for the door handle.

"I don't think so!" Quil blocked the door.

"I've gotta go!"

"No proper goodbye? I see how it is."

"OH!" Embry kissed Quil, and then bolted out the door.

Quil watched Embry run. He didn't think he could be any happier than he was at that moment.

He was right.

* * *

"Sam?" Embry asked. Sam looked up from what Emily was cooking. Which smelled really good. "How does it feel when you imprint?"

"Um…" Sam was caught off guard by the question. "It feels…like everything you've lived for, everything you thought was important…doesn't matter. Just that one person. You're the only two people in the world. She's the one that ties you to the world, not gravity. It's…I don't know. Why do you ask?" Sam asked.

"Just wondering." The truth was, Embry wanted to know if it was possible for him to imprint on another guy. He felt something, when he saw Quil the other day. He couldn't explain it. Now he could. But did he really imprint? He sure hoped so. All Embry knew was that he couldn't stand to be away from Quil. Every moment had hurt since Sam had forbidden him to be near Quil.

* * *

"Sam?" Sam looked up. _Embry's talking. That hasn't happened since…since Quil imprinted. I wonder how he's doing…_

"What's up Embry?"

"Can someone interfere with imprinting?"

"Well…it happened. A woman fell in love with one of the wolves and somehow managed to make it seem like he was in love with her," Sam recalled. That was one of their few stories they didn't tell. It didn't seem logical. After all, you weren't supposed to be able to tamper with imprinting…right?

"You're not thinking of…I know you care about…but Embry…" Sam warned.

"I'm not going to do that! I'm just thinking…someone else might have…I mean, I talked to Claire's parents. They said that Claire's too old for her age, they were afraid no one would like her…they already knew about us. I don't know…I'm just thinking out loud," Embry answered. He had to believe her parents tampered. That was the only way he could get by. He had to believe he and Quil were meant to be.

* * *

They'd made it. Past werewolves, vampires, parents, everything. _Everything would have been perfect_, Embry thought. _Except that stupid two-year-old got in the way_. They were going to take the next step that night. And then that kid showed up. Embry hated imprinting. _Maybe I didn't imprint. No, I know how I felt. Why did Quil imprint on Claire? It just doesn't make sense._ But it didn't matter. Quil wasn't coming back.

Embry laid on his bed. He felt fragile. Quil used to tell him he looked fragile when he slept.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

"Embry! Open the damned door!" Embry shot up. That was Quil's voice. Embry ran to the door.

"Quil?" he said, trying to look less exited than he really was.

"Can I come in?" Quil asked. Embry nodded, holding the door open wider. Embry walked into his room. Quil followed.

"Why are you here?" Embry asked.

"I…I don't know. I can't stop thinking about you. It's weird. It's like…I don't know. I just can't get you out of my head. I…I told Claire's parents that she'll find someone else. She's young enough. But I can't stand it anymore," Quil spluttered. Embry tried to fight the rising happiness, but he couldn't. Was Quil saying what Embry thought he was saying?

"What's going on Quil?"

"I…" Quil stopped. He looked at Embry's eyes. _Those are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen_, he thought. He couldn't stand it anymore. He walked forward and kissed Embry.

Embry sat there for a second. _What the hell is going on?_ He wondered. _Oh screw it. _Embry responded eagerly.

"I missed you," Quil whispered in Embry's ear. He kissed along Embry's jaw line, trailing to his lips.

"I love you Quil," Embry said.

"I-"

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Embry jumped up.

"Dinner's ready honey. Are you hungry?" his mom asked. Embry looked around.

"Where's Quil?" Embry asked. _What the hell is going on?_

"I don't know. But, I think you should eat. You haven't eaten in so long baby," she said. Embry nodded. She left.

It was a dream. It was all a dream. Quil still chose Claire, not him. Embry was still alone.

Embry laid back down and cried.

* * *

So...that's our story. I love this couple, I don't like Claire.

bye


End file.
